epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 7 - Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen vs Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
You stand before Lord Joeaikman, First of his Name, Writer of Rap and King of the Fictional universe. He has done you the honour of presenting you with the latest 'rap battle' from his Fictional series. He would like to first thank each and every one of you for your continued support and suggestions. You're all fantastic and shall be rewarded with whatever prize you most desire. He would next like to thank Bre for both suggesting this, writing for Hiccup and helping me check the flow for Daenarys. He was a fantastic help, as per usual. So in this battle we have Daenarys Stormborn, Protagonist of her arc in Game of Thrones and last surviving female of the Targaryen regime, going up against Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, from the How To Train Your Dragon book, film and TV series, as the spiritual successor of Eragon vs Dovahkiin to see who is the better tamer of dragons. The Cast Kimmy Gatewood as Daenarys Targaryen (denoted by silver) Nice Peter as Ser Barristan Selmy (denoted by green) EpicLLOYD as Ser Jorah Mormont (denoted by red) Alex Farnham as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (denoted by light blue) The Battle Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons Vs Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, The Dragon Whisperer, The Outcast, Traitor to Wilderwest, Grimbeard the Ghastly's Heir BEGIN I was Born of a Storm with true Draconic Force My Khalasars on horse till we destroy the Norse Witches scream at the feet of the Queen of Meereen Your team can't match me, I'm a Wonder to be seen My sun and stars passed away, then I owned Qarth Close the gate on your tribe, add you to the graveyard You're the villagers nuisance, Toothless and useless I'm absolutely ruthless with my hubris, Valar Morghulis Encase you living in a tomb, or burn you with fire This Berk spits dire, hides his dragons like a liar Run off to your dead father, complain you're being bullied My lines are clean like my streets, call them Unsullied I’ll truly flame this dame who’s family no longer reigns Call yourself the mother of dragons and the breaker of chains. Two nicknames you couldn’t maintain, you had to keep them detained. But ane couldn’t be restrained as he gained free rein over the plains. With every dead citizen straining your conscience and staining your innocence Ask your militants, you’re the reminiscence of limitless infamous villainous. You’ve inherited the taint, just wait till your next incident of Targaryen Madness You know it’s imminent, or at least let’s hope, it would stop this blandness. You’re from a family of Joffreys, you’re a malice who mistakes vengeance for justice. And seriously, you’re not a dragon, that sigil on your banner holds no real substance Twistin’ this Dragon’s Tale by spittin’ Dracarys so hot it sizzles Danaerys You’ll fizzle and frizzle like Viserys if you’re mad enough to face me, little Aerys Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, advise me a moment Why do I personally have to fight a loser on a rodent? I'm a Targaryen Queen, of the blood of Old Valyria rhymes iller than the wine shifter who was my would be killer Your people should raise a flaggon to the Mother of Dragons She'll drop you faster than Astrid going down on your Companions It was a mistake, meet your fate, I'lI make you cross the Red Waste I'm saving slaves with a name that entitles me to glory and fame I fly high on my babies, leading me to crush Yunkai Whilst your Asta-poor rhymes aren't worth my time Will you Dance with this Dragon, as I issue royal proclamation Subjecting an Eragon wannabe's nation to dragon fire devastation Even when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. You wouldn’t ever rap against me and end up triumphant. Your rhymes make me Barfbelch, they’re absolutely redundant. Was sold to Khal Drogo like a hoe by your own big bro Fell in love, but then (oh no) you had to smother your beau Maybe he would still be alive if you hadn’t trusted that witch His men fought him, gave him an infected wound, too late for a stitch. I’ll shame this dame who always finds a way to get herself betrayed If you want to play this game, you ought to train on your aim Cause none of your hits are King’s Landing, whilst I have a Sharpshot You’re rapping is like the Meereenese knot, unable to start shop You want to release the dragon? Then you'll soon feel the heat I answer deceit with defeat, leave cheats beat by my feats Raiding and training after being attacked in your playpen I rose from the bottom to the top in the name of House Targaryen You're flying off the handle, got no mantle, fighting vandals I'm the rightful Queen of the Rhoynar, First Men and the Andals A Usurper forced my family out, but now my skills are honed To return home, crush my foes, and reclaim my Iron Throne I’m changing the “the Unburnt” nickname to roasted like toast You want to rule a realm, but you can’t even rule a coast You needed a Second Son because your first was a stillborn The one thing this unfair bitch is for is soft core porn Dissing ya as all regal medieval people are dismissing ya Warned for a threesome of treasons, and now your folk is hissing ya Say you gave freedom, but you Red Keep all as slaves to your Queendom This Dance of Dragons has been won by this Work of Dreams, hun Who won Daenarys, of the House Targaryen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hints A past ERB rapper There's been a real drive for this battle Category:Blog posts